My Missing Memory
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin / mulai sekarang. My Missing Memory di update di account ini. soalnya yang account Yumeiko Rin ga tau kenapa ga bisa di buka / chap 1-6 di Account Yumeiko Rin / R&R please min'na


"Huh! Kau belum tahu aku siapa?" tanya Len dengan gayanya. "Jangan-jangan.. kau adalah detektif SMU terkenal yang sering menolong para polisi itu? K-Kudoy Shinichi.. (SALAH FANDOM WOI!)" ucap polisi itu kaget.

"Bukan, aku Kagamine Len, seorang anak yang kebetulan lewat" ucap Len dengan santainya" polisi itu hanya ber-gubrak-ria. "Pembunuhan ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Darahnya masih kelihatan segar." Ucap Len mulai serius.

**My Missing Memory**

**.**

**.**

**By : Yumeiko Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, Rating bisa berubah kapan saja, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan, dari sayatan di tubuhnya. Seperti huruf…" Len melihatnya lebih teliti. "L!" ucap Len semangat. "L? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sang tersangka?" ucap para polisi itu heran. "Permisi.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Rin yang berjalan masuk.

Rin menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir deras. "Rin! Kenapa kau masuk?" ucap Len. "Lily" ucap Rin. Rin langsung berlari keluar dari TKP. "Rin!" panggil Len. Len berlari menyusul Rin.

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin!" ucap Rin yang masih tetap menangis. "Ada apa Rin? Kau jiji, melihat mayat tadi?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap air mata Rin.

"Tidak. Aku mengenali mayat itu" ucap Rin. "Kau mengenalnya? Siapa dia?" tanya Len "Dia Lily, dia adalah sahabat kecilku" ucap Rin yang masih terus menangis. "Lily? Tunggu dulu. Lily itu ber-huruf depan 'L' aku tahu! Ini adalah pembunuhan berantai! Masih ada korban lain selain Lily!" ucap Len bersemangat. Tiba-tiba Rin menjitaknya.

"Hey! Ini berbahaya tau! Kenapa kau malah bersemangat sekali?" tanya Rin. "Karena, aku suka dengan kasus" ucap Len (Author : Kita sama Len!).

Besoknya Lily di makamkan. Semua orang yang mengenalnya datang. Termasuk Rin. Len juga datang untuk menemani Rin. "Rin? Kau Rin kan?" tanya seorang anak seperti bocah #digampar dengan seekor burung di pundaknya.

"Kau…" Rin berpikir sejenak. "OLIVER! sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" teriak Rin. Hampir semua orang yang ada di pemakaman itu budek dengan suara Rin. "Aku baik-baik saja. Teman-teman yang lain juga ada di sini" ucap Oliver.

"YUMA! ENGLOID! LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU!" teriak Rin. Semua orang di pemakaman uda budek semua. Mayat-mayat bangkit kembali. Sekarang kota sudah di penuhi para zombie #ngawur!

"Kenalkan Len, ini sahabat-sahabatku saat aku masih kecil. Dulu kami sering bermain bersama. Tapi karena aku pindah sekolah. Kami jadi jarang bertemu" ucap Rin.

"Aku VY2 Yuma. Panggil saja Yuma, _Yoroshiku_" ucap oran bernama Yuma itu. "Aku Engloid, _yoroshiku_" ucap Engloid. "_Watashi wa, Kagamine Len desu! Yoroshiku!" _ucap Len.

Setelah itu, mereka berpisah. Oliver pulang sendiri, karena arah rumahnya berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Hai Oliver" ucap si item. "Hai, sudah agak lama kita tidak bertemu" ucap Oliver sambil tersenyum (ceritanya, si Oliver itu temennya si item, dan dia belum tau. Kalau ternyata si item yang bunuh si Lily).

"Iya. Tapi sayang. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu" ucap si item. "Hah? Memang kenapa?" tanya Oliver yang masih polos. "Karena kau akan mati!" ucap si item lalu menusukkan pisau yang dia keluarkan dari sakunya ke perut Oliver.

"Kau!" ucap Oliver sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. "Kenapa? Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya si item yang begonya bukan maen, uda tau perut di tusuk pake piso. Masih nanya lagi sakit ato kaga.

"Kalau begitu, sentuhan terakhir" ucap si item.

*****My Missing Memory*****

Besoknya mayat Oliver di temukan, dan pas sekali. Rin dan Len sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana. "Kok ada kerumunan?" ucap Len bingung. "Entah, ayuk kita ke sana" ucap Rin. Lalu mereka menuju ke kerumunan itu.

Rin yang sampai di sana, langsung terbelalak dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Rin, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku akan melihat-lihat di mayat Oliver" ucap Len. Rin menurut dan menjauh dari sana.

Len berjalan ke dekat sana. "Tunggu! Ini" ucap Len. Terlihat sebuah tulisan di pisau yang tertancap di perut Oliver. dan itu bertuliskan HM. "Pembunuh Oliver ini sama dengan pembunuh Lily kemarin" batin Len.

Dan benar saja, ada sayatan di badan Oliver, sayatan itu membentuk sebuah huruf, yaitu huruf O.

Besoknya, Oliver juga di makamkan di pemakaman yang sama dengan pemakaman Lily. Rin dan Len yang datang, bertemu dengan Yuma dan Engloid. "Kenapa dia bisa terbunuh? Padahal dia masih bersama dengan kita saat pulang dari pemakaman Lily" ucap Yuma sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kasus pembunuhan ini, masih belum selesai" ucap Len. "M-maksudmu?" tanya Engloid yang langsung pucat. "Iya, kasus ini masih belum selesai. Pelaku pembunuhan ini mempunyai sebuah tujuan" ucap Len. "T-tapi, apa tujuannya? Mengapa dia melakukannya kepada teman-teman kita" ucap Yuma yang masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"Pelakunya ini sudah mengenal kita. Di mayat Lily, aku menemukan sayatan yang membentuk huruf L. sedangkan di mayat Oliver, aku menemukan sayatan yang membentuk huruf O. dengan kata lain, itu adalah inisial dari korban. Dan, pembunuh ini berusaha menunjukkan kepada kita sebuah kalimat" ucap Len sambil berpikir ala Sherlock Holmes.

"Tapi apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan?" ucap Yuma. "Aku masih belum mengetahui hal itu" ucap Len.

**To Be Continued**

**Yo! Kembali lagi dengan saya! Ada yang bisa menebak siapa pembunuhnya? Pasti bisalah, ini gampang banget -_- oh iya! Ini chap yang terakhir di update dulu. Soalnya Author mau hiatus dulu. **

**Last word Review Please min'na!**


End file.
